


This Is How It Begins

by velvetjinx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: D/s relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, lee pace is good at aggressively kissing boys, sebastian stan is good at crying and kissing boys, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Pace and Sebastian Stan meet at an MCU meet-and-greet, and discover they have similar proclivities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leanwellback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/gifts).



> Based on [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQ_v-P3exwk) of Lee Pace aggressively kissing a guy, and every video/picture of Sebastian Stan crying and kissing boys, as well as a conversation where I said to someone "I'm here for Lee Pace aggressively kissing boys, and I'm here for Sebastian Stan kissing boys, but WHAT IF Lee Pace was aggressively kissing Sebastian Stan?" and it all went from there. 
> 
> Written for the wonderful, wondrous [leanwellback](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar).

It begins at the MCU meet-and-greet, for stars of different Marvel movies to get to know each other. The three Chrises are having some kind of...Chris-off in the corner, who knows, but then he bumps in to someone, almost spilling his half full glass of beer.

"Excuse me!" he blurts out, his gaze going up. And up.

"Oh no, excuse _me_ ," a voice purrs, a hand gripping his arm, seemingly to steady him, and that's it. He's lost.

Although, wait. It might have started when he got hooked on Pushing Daisies, or when his friend Jeanette made him watch the Twilight movies with her so she could mock them mercilessly, but right now? That's when it _really_ starts.

Sebastian swallows his nerves and holds out his hand. "Lee Pace, right?"

Lee nods. "And you're Sebastian Stan, if I'm not mistaken." His eyes scan Sebastian from head to toe, making him feel like he's on auction or something. He hates that he likes that feeling. "I was hoping I would run into you. I thought you did a marvellous job as the Winter Soldier."

"I...thank you," Sebastian replies, before composing himself enough to add, "I'm a big fan of your work too. You've done some really varied stuff, it's really great."

"Why, thank you, Sebastian." Lee looks delighted, but could he not roll Sebastian's name around his tongue like it's something good to eat? It's making Sebastian itch under his skin in a way that isn't entirely unpleasant. "That's very kind of you to say."

Sebastian shrugs bashfully, and at that moment Lee leans down and murmurs in his ear, "You look absolutely delectable tonight, did you know?" Sebastian flushes from his scalp to the tips of his toes, he's almost positive, but Lee has already straightened up and is giving him a wicked smile. "Good to meet you," he says, his eyes dark, before brushing past Sebastian to go and greet Zoe, who has just entered the room.

Sebastian blinks, before heading out to the balcony alone to calm his racing pulse. He's not entirely sure that whole conversation wasn't the product of his own over active imagination until he looks back over his shoulder and sees Lee watching him with that same look, and his ears are now so hot they start to tingle.

He's on his way back from the restroom, not looking where he's going, when he bumps into someone and a familiar voice says, "Well, we have got to stop meeting like this."

A smile is playing around the corners of Lee's mouth, but the look in his eyes is intense, and before he can think Sebastian is being dragged into a nearby broom closet and slammed up against the wall as the door closes behind them, plunging them into near darkness.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop," Lee says against Sebastian's lips, his tone playful.

"I..." Sebastian's tongue darts out to lick his lips, the tip catching on Lee's mouth. "I want this," he manages before Lee's mouth is on his, the kiss deepening moment by moment. Then Lee's tongue is coaxing his lips open, Lee's hips are pressing against his, and he can feel Lee's hard cock nudging against his own.

Lee breaks the kiss suddenly, pulling back, his big hands still gripping Sebastian's face. "Hmm, I think...I think I'd like you on your knees now. I think you know exactly what I want. And if you're good then I might just reward you." Sebastian is so far gone that what comes out of his mouth isn't "what the fuck?" or even "how did you know I'd be into that?" but "Yes, sir."

He slides to his knees, feeling his way in the near darkness to put his hands on Lee's hips as he nudges the hard cock in front of him through the fabric of Lee's pants with his lips and nose. One of Lee's hands is in his hair, petting him, and Sebastian almost whimpers at the contact. He unbuttons and then unzips Lee's pants before pulling them down together with his underwear and oh. Oh my.

One of the things not many people know about Sebastian is how much he really, really likes cock. He likes pussy too, don't get him wrong, but there is something about the smell and the taste of cock that has his mouth watering every time. And this particular cock is, well. It's in proportion to its owner, that much he can tell from feeling it, and the smell is amazing - dark and musky and utterly sexy. All his senses seem heightened in the dark of the broom closet, and when he leans up to taste...

He tries to be as good as he can, sucking kisses up the shaft before taking the head into his mouth and sucking down as far as he can, using his hand for what he can't get in his mouth. He sucks back up, hand following, before bobbing his head, getting into the rhythm of it. He flicks his tongue against the head of Lee's cock, tasting precome, and it only makes his mouth water even more. Spit is dripping out the corners of his mouth down his fist, making it slick, and he hears a stifled noise from above. The hand in his hair tightens as warning, and then Lee is coming into his mouth, down his throat, and Sebastian gives one last slurp, lapping around the head, before tucking Lee back in to his underwear.

The hand on his head tugs slightly and he goes with it, ignoring the ache in his knees as he stands. He's no sooner up on his feet than Lee has him pressed back against the wall again, kissing him fiercely.

"Was I...good?" he gasps between kisses.

"Mmm, you were _so_ good, Sebastian. In fact, I think you deserve a reward. Would you like me to get you off?"

Sebastian can barely get out the required "yes, please" he's so turned on, but he finally manages to stutter it out and now Lee is undoing his pants and pushing down his underwear, taking his cock in hand and _squeezing_ , oh so gently, and Sebastian thinks he might die from how good it is.

"Oh, Sebastian," Lee murmurs, stroking him just right, "it's such a shame it's so dark in here. I bet your cock is as pretty as the rest of you. And the rest of you is so, so pretty." Lee's hand slides over the head of his cock, gathering the moisture there, before getting back into the rhythm.

Sebastian knows he isn't going to last much longer, but he knows how this game is played - he's played it for long enough after all. "I need to come," he all but whimpers. "May I?"

Lee huffs delightedly in his ear. "You are such a good boy for asking, Sebastian. Yes, you may come." And Sebastian does, without caring where it lands, his mind too caught up in the pleasure of it.

He's starting to come down when Lee tuts. "Oh dear," he says, sounding disappointed, and Sebastian freezes. Did he do something wrong? Before he can ask, Lee's hand brushes his lips, and he smells the pungent scent of spunk. "My hand is quite messy now. I think you should clean it off, don't you?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sebastian takes hold of Lee's hand and starts to lick off the cooling spunk. He's pretty sure it's clean when Lee draws his hand back. "We should probably get back to the party now, don't you think?"

"Y-yes," Sebastian manages, before bending down to pull up his pants. He does them up quickly, aware of Lee doing the same, then runs his hand through his hair in an attempt to look less well fucked.

By the wink he gets from Chris Evans when he passes him by, Sebastian is pretty sure he's failed.

It's two days later when Sebastian's phone rings with a number he doesn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Sebastian?" And Sebastian is immediately half hard, the phantom taste of that cock in his mouth.

He swallows around his suddenly dry mouth. "Lee?"

"I hope you don't mind," Lee purrs, "but I got your number from Chris the other night at the party." Evans, Sebastian is sure - he doesn't think Hemsworth or Pratt have his number.

"No, I...that's fine," he manages.

"Good. I'd hoped to see you again. Would you like to come round for dinner on Friday?"

"I'd like that," Sebastian says, suddenly feeling shy. _You've had his cock in your mouth,_ he reasons with himself sharply. _Why are you being shy now?_ But of course it isn't logical.

"Good," Lee says, and Sebastian can hear the smile in his voice. "Come round at six? I'll text you my address."

"Sounds good," is all he can say, and then they're saying their goodbyes.

For the rest of the week, Sebastian isn't sure whether he's up or down. It's so unexpected to find this, especially with someone like Lee who is, well. He's hot and sexy and seems to know instinctively what Sebastian needs. The week seems to drag.

But Friday finally comes around, before Sebastian feels like he's fully mentally prepared. He takes extra care getting ready, changing his outfit three times before finally settling on a soft grey sweater and black pants.

He arrives at the address Lee sent him at five minutes before six. He parks his car and makes his way up to the door, ringing the bell. He can hear the faint chimes from within the apartment as he waits. A few moments later, Lee opens the door wearing a dark blue button down shirt, making Sebastian glad that he'd chosen to wear something quite dressy.

"You're here!" Lee looks delighted and Sebastian has to try hard not to blush. "Come in, come in." Sebastian follows him inside into an airy sitting room. "Drink?"

Sebastian hesitates. He's not sure if Lee intends to play later, and if so he's probably better to keep a clear head. Lee seems to sense his hesitation and smiles, crowding in to Sebastian's space. "Don't worry," he says quietly. "I didn't have any particularly...strenuous plans for this evening." Sebastian nods, and Lee leans down to murmur in his ear, "I had hoped to fuck you, but if you're not up for that..."

Sebastian's eyes go wide. "No, I am, definitely." He blushes, surprised by his own forwardness, and then jumps slightly as Lee's teeth close around his earlobe.

"Good," Lee says, releasing his ear and giving it a lick. Then Lee's hands are on his face and Lee's lips are on his as he is pushed back onto the sofa. He falls rather than sits, and Lee climbs on top of him, pinning him to the sofa, hands still holding Sebastian's face in place.

Sebastian loses himself in the kiss, the movement of lips and tongues, and feels himself groan. He's starting to think that he never wants it to end, despite the growing pressure of his cock, when he hears a beeping noise coming from the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready," Lee smiles against his lips, and Sebastian can't help but smile back.

Dinner is a much more relaxed affair than Sebastian had anticipated. He accepts a glass of wine with his pasta, and the conversation flows freely. Lee is both funny and intelligent, and Sebastian finds himself drawn in to his stories.

Before long, the meal is over, and Lee is smiling at him across the table. "Would you like dessert?"

"Maybe later," Sebastian replies, licking his lips, and suddenly Lee's eyes darken and he surges up from his chair, stalking over to Sebastian and pulling him onto his feet.

"Good," Lee smiles, "because I have plans for you."

And suddenly Lee is pulling him through the apartment, to a bedroom with a king sized bed, and all Sebastian can think of is _Look at all that space to play_. The door shuts behind them and suddenly Lee grabs his face with both hands and slams him up against the wall. Sebastian barely has time to think _oh fuck yes_ before Lee is kissing him, devouring his mouth. He kisses back, moaning, opening his lips and letting their tongues tangle together as he claws at Lee's back through the shirt. Lee's hands leave his face and before he can protest they're under his sweater and undershirt, stroking his abs.

"Mmm, very nice," Lee murmurs between kisses, and leans back before pulling off the sweater and undershirt. Sebastian's hands go up to start undoing the buttons on Lee's shirt, but Lee smacks his hands away playfully. "Ah, ah. You didn't say please." And oh god if this is how things are going to go then Sebastian might not survive, his cock suddenly hard and pulsing.

"Please," he gasps out. "Please may I undress you?"

Lee's eyes narrow as he purses his lips. "I think...no, not yet. I think I want to see you naked first." Sebastian nods and toes off his shoes, and suddenly Lee twirls him around and shoves him onto the bed. Before he can get his bearings Lee is undoing his pants and pulling them off along with his underwear and socks. "Oh," Lee says, his eyes wide. "Didn't I say you would be pretty everywhere? And you are, Sebastian. Your cock is lovely."

Sebastian blushes and shakes his head, embarrassed, and Lee raises an eyebrow. "Are you disagreeing with me?" Sensing danger, Sebastian shakes his head again, but it's too late. "Oh, dear," Lee says, tutting. "I think that requires a punishment, don't you?"

Sebastian is about to shake his head, but he is nothing if not a quick learner, so instead says, "Whatever you think, sir."

Lee looks delighted. "Good boy. I think...since you're so good, I think we'll do ten. That's a nice even number, don't you think?" Sebastian can only think "Ten what?" but he just nods again. Lee sits down on his left and pats his lap. "Lay across here, please."

Realising what the game is now, Sebastian does as he's told. The pressure on his cock against Lee's leg is almost too much, so he pushes his ass a little higher in the air. He can feel that Lee is hard against his hip, and he can't wait until Lee is inside him, but right now the anticipation of what is going to happen next is almost too much. Lee's hand is caressing his ass, occasionally dipping fingers into the crease to tease against his hole, and it's driving him to distraction.

Then Lee's hand leaves his ass, before coming down sharply against his right ass cheek. "Count, Sebastian," Lee says, and Sebastian manages to huff out "one," before the hand returns, this time striking his left cheek. "Two!" The smacks are evenly paced, and by the time they reach ten Sebastian's cock is dripping on to Lee's black pants.

Lee rubs his hand across the abused flesh soothingly. "Such a good boy, Sebastian. But it feels like you've made a mess of my pants. I'm going to have to take them off now." Sebastian moves sluggishly off of Lee's lap, watching from the bed as Lee strips out of his clothes quickly. He's completely gorgeous, standing there naked; smooth skin with just a dusting of hair, and Sebastian's mouth waters at the sight of Lee's hard cock.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Lee asks, and really there's only one answer to that right now.

"Want you to fuck me, please," he manages, and Lee nods.

"I thought you might. You're just desperate to have my cock inside you, aren't you?" Sebastian nods and Lee gives a short laugh, before grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube from the drawer in the bedside table. He lays the condom on top of the table, then climbs on to the bed beside Sebastian and kisses him.

As the kiss deepens, Lee moves so that he's on all fours on top of Sebastian. Sebastian hears the bottle of lube being opened, then a squelching sound, and then, _ohgod_ , Lee's wet fingers are stroking the crack of his ass, right across his hole, and he whimpers at the not-enough contact.

"So impatient, Sebastian. I think that next time I might have to tie you up, see if I can't teach you the value of patience."

Sebastian is saved from the embarrassment of crying out "oh god, yes please" by Lee taking pity on him and pushing in a finger, making a needy noise instead. Lee prepares him carefully, slowly - taking his time with the first finger, then adding another. By the time Lee has three fingers inside him, Sebastian is almost crying from want.

"Please, please, I need..." he gasps, and Lee smiles darkly down at him.

"What do you need, Sebastian?"

"I need you to fuck me, need your cock in me, _please_ ," he cries out.

Lee watches him, expression satisfied. "God, I knew you'd be this needy for it the moment I saw you. You look so good like this, Sebastian, all spread out for me, ready for me to fuck you." He reaches over and grabs the condom, sheathing himself quickly and spreading more lube on his cock. Grabbing a pillow, Lee pushes it under Sebastian's hips. "Are you ready?" Sebastian nods, and then Lee begins to push in and this is exactly what he needs.

He lifts his hands up from the bed and begins to stroke down Lee's back as he thrusts gently at first then with more force as Sebastian opens up to him. Sebastian's hands stop stroking and become claws instead as Lee brushes his prostate, and his neck arches on the pillow. Then Lee leans down and Sebastian leans up and their mouths meet in the middle hungrily, kissing and biting as their pleasure mounts.

Sebastian is lost to the feel of the kiss and the cock moving inside him, and to the wet sounds of being fucked. He hears soft cries and realises that he is making these noises, so unbelievably needy sounding that he might be embarrassed about them later. But right now there is just him and Lee, and being fucked into the mattress with each stroke. Then Lee's hand is on Sebastian's cock, and he says, "I want to see you come, Sebastian," and after only a few strokes he feels his balls tightening and he does just that, spunk hitting his shoulder and his chin. He blinks his eyes open, unsure of when he'd closed them, and sees Lee looking down at him.

"Mmm, lovely," Lee says, and then he speeds up and stiffens, his head dropping so Sebastian can't see the look on his face. After a moment he lifts his head up and chuckles, before kissing Sebastian deeply. "You...are...amazing," he says, a note of wonder in his voice. "Simply amazing." Sebastian looks expectantly at him, and he looks confused for a moment before his expression clears and he grins. "And you are so good, Sebastian. Such a good boy." Lee pulls his cock out of Sebastian's body and sits up, before tying it off and disposing of it in a bin by the bed. He grabs some tissues and begins wiping Sebastian down with them, cleaning off the cooling come, then lays back onto the bed beside Sebastian.

Sebastian can't help but feel slightly awkward. Is he supposed to get up and go now? Is he supposed to stay the night? His anxious thoughts are broken by Lee's amused voice saying, "I can hear you thinking from here, you know." Sebastian blushes, but is saved from any more wondering when Lee pushes him over and spoons him, pulling the covers over them both. "I think you should stay here tonight. Any objections?"

"Nope, no objections," Sebastian replies, his heart light.

"Good." Lee puts out the light, and Sebastian drifts off, only dimly aware of Lee dropping gentle kisses on the back of his neck.

Sebastian awakens the next morning momentarily confused as to where he is. Then the memories come flooding back to him, Lee touching him, Lee spanking him, Lee fucking him, Lee asking him to stay the night, Lee, Lee, _Lee_.

He's contemplating rolling over when an arm comes around his side from behind, rubbing his stomach right above the tip of his morning wood. Then lips are on his shoulder, kissing down to his neck and behind his ear.

"Good morning," Lee murmurs, and Sebastian blinks, shuffling backwards slightly into Lee's body, where he can feel that Lee is also hard.

"Good morning," he replies, rolling his hips slightly so his ass presses more insistently onto Lee's cock. He feels the huff of Lee's laughter on his neck, and moves his hand to join his fingers with Lee's, which are now lightly stroking his stomach.

"Did you sleep well?" Lee asks, clearly ignoring the growing pressure on his cock from Sebastian's ass.

"Mhm," Sebastian replies, wanting to turn around for kisses but also not wanting to because morning breath. The choice is taken away from him, though, as Lee pulls him onto his back and leans over him, drawing him into a gentle kiss.

"Mmm, I could get used to this," Lee smiles, and Sebastian can't help but smile back, before leaning up and capturing Lee's mouth with his again. They trade lazy kisses back and forth for a while, before they start to become more urgent. Lee's hand strokes down Sebastian's stomach before taking his cock in hand, and Sebastian mirrors his actions. Lee's hand feels so good on him, stroking him just how he likes it, and he tries to keep pace but can feel his hand stuttering as pleasure overtakes his brain.

He keeps on, though, wanting to make this beautiful man fall apart under his hands, although he thinks he might come first. And he does, groaning Lee's name through his orgasm. Once he gets over the bliss of it, though, he picks up the pace again, and kisses Lee through it as he comes all over Sebastian's stomach. Lee looks down at the mess they made and starts to laugh, and Sebastian joins in, feeling utterly joyful.

"I think you need a shower," Lee tells him pragmatically.

"I think you should come in with me," Sebastian counters, and Lee's face lights up.

"That is an awesome idea, Sebastian," Lee grins, before rolling off of the bed. Sebastian swings his legs over the side and follows Lee through to the bathroom and into the shower. Neither of them are able to get hard again just yet, but Sebastian enjoys the feel of Lee's slick, soapy skin against his. They kiss as they wash each other with soft flannels, and Sebastian smiles through the water sluicing down his face as Lee uses his hand to pay special attention to Sebastian's ass.

All too soon the water starts to cool, and they climb out, rubbing each other down with fluffy towels. Sebastian gets down on his knees to dry off Lee's feet, and can't help placing a kiss onto Lee's cock before standing again. Lee laughs and pulls him in for a kiss, light, playful kisses that make Sebastian's head swim.

Before long he starts to shiver a little, although the bathroom is quite warm, and Lee pulls him back through to the bedroom and under the blankets to warm him up.

"You got anywhere to be today?" Lee asks, his tone hopeful.

"Nope," Sebastian replies, smiling, and Lee laughs before rolling on top of Sebastian and kissing him senseless.

At length, Lee suggests breakfast, and they both put on boxers and pants before heading through to the kitchen.

"We've got cereal, toast, I could make waffles..." Lee is saying, bent over one of the cupboards, but Sebastian is distracted by the expanse of pale skin on Lee's back and the curve of his ass. Lee seems to sense that Sebastian isn't actually listening, because he turns around and laughs, and Sebastian can't help but blush at getting caught.

"Uh, toast sounds good," he stammers. Lee smiles slyly and goes about making toast for both of them. They chat over breakfast over inconsequential things, talking about mutual friends and shared on-set experiences, but when they've finished Lee loops his fingers through Sebastian's and leads him through to the living room.

"So if we're going to do this," Lee says, "and I mean really do this, we should probably set up some ground rules and figure out our...mutual interests?"

Sebastian's mouth goes dry. This is everything he wanted and more, and now he has it he's not entirely sure what to do with it.

"Did I read you wrong?" Lee asks, looking concerned, and Sebastian hastens to reassure him.

"No, god, no you didn't read me wrong. I just...it's a lot, you know?"

Lee nods. "How long has it been since you had this kind of relationship?"

"Uh, a while." Six years, give or take, and it hadn't ended well. "I guess it's hard to find someone when you're in this business, you know?"

Lee smiles. "Yeah, I know. It's been a while for me too."

"So...how did you know that I would be into all this?"

"I didn't know for certain, to be honest," Lee says, grinning. "I thought you might tell me to fuck off that first time, but I thought it was worth a try. You were so responsive when I flirted with you - the way you blushed was possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Sebastian squirms in his seat. "I just couldn't believe it when you told me to get on my knees and be good for you and you'd give me a reward."

"You remember what I said?"

"Uh, yeah. It was pretty hot."

"Yeah? You wanna know what else is pretty hot?"

"What?"

"You right now, sitting there without a shirt on." Lee's eyes sweep over Sebastian's chest hungrily, and Sebastian can feel his cock stirring under the scrutiny. "Makes a man think of all kinds of things."

"Like what?" Sebastian asks, a little breathlessly, and Lee grins.

"Like this," Lee replies, and then he's grabbing Sebastian by the throat and kissing him aggressively, all teeth and tongue and ohgod now Lee is pushing him down into the sofa, covering Sebastian's body with his own.

They kiss for what seems like forever, until Sebastian's cock is straining in his pants. He can feel Lee's hard cock rubbing against his own and he thrusts his hips up, trying to get more friction. Then, as if by agreement, they both start scrabbling at each other's pants, trying to get them open and push them down. Lee takes both their cocks in hand, stroking them in long, firm strokes, and Sebastian is clawing at Lee's back, trying to get more purchase, more anything.

It seems to go on forever, this amazing feeling, before Lee kisses him even harder and groans into his mouth, and Sebastian feels his stomach being sprayed with warm come. That's enough to tip him over and he comes with a wordless shout, panting into Lee's mouth as he comes down.

"Mmm, that was..." he manages, and Lee chuckles.

"Yeah, it really was. But you're all sticky again." With a quick kiss Lee stands up, pulling up his underwear and pants, leaving Sebastian on the sofa. A few moments later he returns with a damp washcloth and cleans Sebastian off with care, paying special attention around his cock and balls to tease. Sebastian squirms at the contact and Lee laughs, taking pity on him and wiping the washcloth where it's really needed.

"So what do you want to do today?" Lee asks as Sebastian does his pants up again.

"I don't know about you, but I could sure use a nap before you fuck me again," Sebastian grins, and Lee grins back.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Lee says, and pulls Sebastian up off of the sofa, leading him back through to the bedroom.

They settle in under the blankets, Sebastian sprawled across Lee's chest, and they fall asleep like that, lulled by the quiet sound of each other's breathing.

When he wakes again, Sebastian is lying almost exactly where he went to sleep, his head pillowed on Lee's chest. His arm has fallen asleep where he's been lying on it, and as he tries to move Lee's eyes blink open, and he smiles down at Sebastian.

"Well hi there," Lee says sleepily. "What time is it?"

Sebastian shakes his head, and Lee reaches over to the top of his bedside table where his cellphone is sitting. "Oh," Lee laughs, "it's three pm. We've slept half the day away!"

"It's what?" Sebastian shakes his head in wonder. "I've not slept like that in years. You're clearly a bad influence," he adds teasingly, and Lee smirks.

"I do try."

Smiling, Sebastian leans up to kiss Lee, gently and slowly. He can feel the blood rushing into the arm that was trapped underneath him, and uses that arm to prop himself up. The other hand he allows to wander over Lee's chest and stomach, then back up to hold Lee's face. He pulls back from the kiss, thumb stroking Lee's cheek, and Lee turns his head to bite the thumb gently.

Sebastian gasps as his cock gives a slight throb at the contact, beginning to harden as he leans down again to resume the kiss. He presses his hardening cock onto Lee's hip and hears Lee moan into his mouth.

"Is that for me?" Lee asks, breaking the kiss and running his hand down Sebastian's back to cup his ass.

"Which, my ass or my cock?" Sebastian asks cheekily, and the hand caressing his ass gives him a sharp smack.

"Well, since you ask, both, but I have ideas for this," Lee says as his fingers move to stroke across Sebastian's hole.

"Ungh, anything, anything you want," Sebastian moans, and Lee's eyes narrow.

"I'll remember that for another time, I think, but right now I want to fuck you. No frills, no asking permission to come this time. I just want you. Okay?"

Sebastian's answer is to lean up and kiss Lee passionately, tongues tangling together, and Lee rolls them over so he's on top, looming over Sebastian. He gets the supplies from the drawer and starts to prepare Sebastian, and Sebastian splays his legs wide, feet planted on the bed. He wonders what he looks like, all laid out as Lee fingers him open, but the way Lee's eyes are flicking from his face to where he's fingering Sebastian's ass tell him that he must look pretty good.

He leans up and pulls Lee down for a kiss just as the three fingers inside him rub up against his prostate and he muffles a moan against Lee's lips. "God...fuck...more," Sebastian cries out, and Lee smiles darkly down at him.

"All in good time, Sebastian. Have patience. I know you must be desperate for my cock, but I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Sebastian manages. "Need you, need your cock, please!"

"All right," Lee says doubtfully, then grins. "If you want my cock that badly I'll just have to give it to you, won't I?" He reaches over for the condom and puts it on, then covers his cock in lube. Sebastian tilts his hips up and hooks a leg around Lee's hip, and Lee leans down and kisses him gently. Lining his cock up against Sebastian's hole, Lee begins to push in, and Sebastian fists his hands in the sheet as Lee fills him slowly.

It does hurt a little - he had been so impatient he hadn't let Lee prepare him enough for that gorgeous thick cock, but it's a _good_ kind of pain. It grounds him, and by the time Lee is fully inside of him he's panting hard as if he's just run a race.

"You alright?" Lee asks, and Sebastian nods, moving his foot to stroke up and down Lee's thigh.

"I'm great," he huffs out, then grins. "You can move, you know. I'm not going to break."

Lee smiles back. "All right, then." He begins to move in a slow rhythm, driving Sebastian to distraction with how good it feels. He brings his hands up to loop them around Lee's neck, dragging him down for a kiss. He feels like he can never get enough of Lee's kisses, and that scares him a little, not entirely sure yet what Lee wants. Sure, Lee had mentioned discussing their boundaries and interests, as if he wanted a relationship, but Sebastian has been burned before.

"Hey, you with me?" Lee's voice brings Sebastian back to the moment, and he smiles up at Lee.

"Yeah, I'm with you," he says, his voice loaded with meaning, and Lee gives him a wide smile.

"Awesome." Lee speeds up his thrusts a little, changing angle slightly and rubbing against Sebastian's prostate with every thrust. Sebastian can feel his eyes practically rolling back in his head at the feeling and whines, bringing a hand down to stroke his leaking cock. He feels his orgasm building and pulls his hand away, not wanting it to end yet.

Lee's eyes are bright as they watch him. "Could keep fucking you forever, you know that?" he says, dropping his forehead down onto Sebastian's and murmuring against his lips. "You look so amazing down there, taking my cock like you were made for it, made for _me_." Sebastian whimpers at that and Lee smirks. "Oh you like that idea, do you? Like the idea that you were made for my cock? Made for me to fuck and kiss, fuck, look at your mouth, made for me to kiss, made to be wrapped around my cock..."

"Oh fuck," Sebastian chokes out, "yes, fuck yes, made for you, just for you, fuck, Lee." His hand goes back to his cock as Lee speeds up his hips, fucking him hard, and that's it. He comes hard, his back arching from the force of it, and then Lee's mouth is smashing down on his as his hips stutter and he comes with a groan.

They lay there together for a moment, breathing hard into each other's mouths, then Lee smiles, dropping a kiss onto Sebastian's nose. He pulls out carefully and disposes of the condom, then lays down beside Sebastian, pulling him over into prime snuggling position.

"So," Lee says suddenly, "what do you think of dogs?"

"I...like them?" Sebastian replies, nonplussed.

"You're not allergic or anything?"

"Nope."

"Cool." Lee pulls himself up off of the bed and pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. "I'll be right back."

Sebastian lays there, somewhat confused, until he hears the door open again and as well as Lee's footsteps there's another noise. Then the bedroom door is opened and a beautiful big dog jumps onto the bed and immediately starts sniffing at Sebastian.

"This is Carl," Lee says, practically grinning. "I had a neighbour look after him last night because I wasn't sure what your opinion of dogs was."

Sebastian is too busy fending off cold dog nose to listen to all of this, but he gives Carl a good scratch and manages to avoid getting any sensitive areas trodden on. "Hello, Carl," he coos. "Who's a good dog? Is it you? Are you a good boy?" Lee is beaming at them from the door and Sebastian ducks his head shyly. "I, uh, I hadn't meant to leave him at the neighbour's for so long but last night went so well I just...didn't want it to end."

Sebastian gets up from the bed and pass over to Lee, leaning up to kiss him. "And it doesn't have to yet, does it?"

"Not if you don't want it to," Lee says, looking happy at the prospect, and Sebastian smiles.

He pulls on his underwear, pants and undershirt before following Lee and Carl through to the living room, where Lee hands him a pen and a notepad. "I thought we could maybe get started on that list? If you, you know, want to."

"I want to," Sebastian replies, wanting to wipe that unsure look off of Lee's face for good.

"Awesome," Lee says happily, leaning down to kiss him.

They settle on the sofa, making their lists in between paying attention to Carl, who seems thrilled that he has double the humans to give him attention. Sebastian starts off with his hard and soft limits, before moving on to his likes. Half way through, Lee gets up and makes them coffee, and Sebastian sips thoughtfully as he completes his lists. At the bottom he writes "safe word:", then hesitates. He doesn't really want to use his old safe word - there are too many memories attached to it. Finally he grins and writes down a word, before placing the notebook down on the table with the pen on top.

"You done?" Lee asks, and Sebastian nods. Lee picks up his notebook and scans it, before looking up at Sebastian, his expression scandalised. "You don't honestly want that for your safe word, do you?"

Sebastian grins. "Yup."

"I know it's supposed to be something you wouldn't normally say during sex, but...hobbit? Really???"

"It's recognisable, and it's just between us. It's what I want."

Lee shrugs, looking amused. "All right then. Hobbit it is. But don't blame me if I start laughing every time you safe word."

"Deal," Sebastian says playfully, before checking his cellphone and sighing. "I should probably get home. I need to change my clothes and do some laundry, and I'm pretty sure you're going to get sick of me soon if I don't go." Lee looks thoughtful for a moment, then grabs Sebastian's face, leaning in to kiss him.

"I don't think I could ever get sick of you," Lee mutters against his lips, and his heart gives a leap as Lee kisses him again and again. "But if you have to go then you have to go."

Sebastian fetches his sweater from the bedroom and pulls it on, along with his socks and shoes. He goes back through to the living room and stands there feeling slightly awkward until Lee comes over and kisses him again.

"I'll see you soon?" Lee asks, and Sebastian nods. "All right. I'll call you, or you call me, whatever. I'm filming this week but I should be free at the weekend if you want to come over again."

"That would be great," Sebastian smiles. "I might even bring over a change of clothes."

They kiss again, and Sebastian scratches Carl's fuzzy head, and then he's out the door, head spinning at what has transpired over the past couple of days.

The first thing Sebastian does when he gets home, after changing his clothes, is call his mother. They've remained very close over the years, and she always loves to hear from him.

"Sebastian, how are you?" she asks as soon as she picks up the phone, and Sebastian can hear something whirring in the background.

"I'm good, mom. Is this a bad time?"

The whirring stops. "Not at all. I'm just making some cookies. So what's new with you?"

He clears his throat. "I, uh, I might have met someone."

"Oh?" His mother sounds amused. "And who is this someone? Should I know them?"

"His name is Lee, mom, and yeah - he's in the Hobbit movies. He plays the elvenking."

"Wait, that imposing young man with the long blonde hair?"

"Yeah, except that's not his real hair, mom. His real hair is much shorter - darker, too."

"And does he treat you right?"

"He does." Sebastian smiles at the memory of just how right Lee treats him, and it seems his mother can sense that through the phone.

"Well that's good, Sebastian. You need someone who can treat you right. Not like some other people I could mention." She sounds kind of angry, and he supposes that's fair. Some of his exes really did do a number on him.

"Honestly, mom, he's...he's really great. And he's got an awesome dog called Carl, who seems to like me too."

"You sound like you're well in there." His mom is back to sounding amused and he smiles, wishing he was in her kitchen watching her bake. "So how did you meet?"

"We met at the Marvel thing I went to last week. He was the bad guy in Guardians of the Galaxy, which is why he was there. And, I dunno, mom, we just hit it off." He can feel himself smiling as he says this, just thinking of just how well they had hit it off, not that he can tell her any of that. There are some things a mother just doesn't need to know about her son.

"And is he out, this Lee of yours?"

"No, he's not. Not in the public eye anyway."

"So he's a bit like you, then." Sebastian can hear the sadness in her tone, and he understands - she just wants him to be happy. He knows that she sometimes wonders if it's worth him being in the public eye if he can't fully be who he is, but he keeps reassuring her that it's enough for now.

"Yeah, so how's everything there?" He half tunes out as she catches him up on the news from the neighborhood, still caught up in thinking about the last couple of days. Finally his mom winds up with,

"And goodness knows what she was thinking when she wore that out, but they say God has a plan for each of us so who knows."

He laughs, then. "I love you, mom. But I gotta go do some chores now."

"Okay, sweetie. I love you too. Aveți grijă de dumneavoastră."

"You too mom. Bye."

He hit the button to end the call and sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. Laundry. Right.

Over the next week he and Lee trade texts back and forth. Usually it's nothing, just:

_Out shopping for groceries. Plum tomatoes or regular?_

Or:

_This shoot is never going to end, I swear. Thank god I enjoy my job._

Though sometimes they're more exciting, and make Sebastian's pulse race:

_Lying in bed thinking about you. Can't wait for the weekend._

On Thursday evening, after receiving a text from Lee telling him that he was back home, Sebastian calls him.

"Sebastian, hey!" Lee says when he picks up. "I'm so glad you called."

"You are?"

"Of course I am. I... Carl, get _down_ , I will feed you in a while, you crazy mutt. Sorry. What was I saying? Oh yeah, I'm always pleased to hear from you, Sebastian."

Sebastian blushes. "Cool. Hey, I was wondering what the plans were for the weekend?"

"Uh, well, I'm not actually finishing shooting until late Friday night, so I was thinking you could maybe come over on Saturday morning and we could take Carl to the park around the corner, and then maybe discuss our lists a little bit and see where that takes us?"

"That...that sounds like a really good plan. Okay, so I'll be at yours around ten thirty, does that work? Should I bring anything?"

"That works great. And you should probably bring a change of clothes since I'm pretty much hoping you're going to stay over?"

Sebastian swallows. "Yeah. Um, yeah, definitely. All right, so I'll see you on Saturday morning then."

He arrives just after ten thirty on Saturday and wanders up to Lee's apartment. He rings the bell and hears Carl barking from inside, and stifles a laugh. Then Lee is hauling the door open, trying to block the excited dog from getting out.

"Sebastian! Awesome. Come on in." Lee moves back and suddenly Sebastian is getting pounced on by a very large excitable dog as the door closes behind him. "Hey hey," Lee says, pulling Carl back as he tries to lick everywhere on Sebastian that he can reach, "I get first kisses." Then Lee is leaning in to kiss him and fuck, Sebastian missed this through the week. He's pressed up against the door, the mail slot digging into his back, but he can't bring himself to care when Lee's mouth is on his.

But then Lee pulls back, smiling. "You should probably put your stuff through in the bedroom and I'll meet you out here?"

Sebastian nods and goes through the apartment to the bedroom, dropping his backpack on the chair next to the door, then heads back into the living room where Lee is trying to get Carl's leash on his collar.

"You ready?" Lee asks him, and Sebastian nods. Lee struts over to him and leans in to kiss him lingeringly. "Mmm, missed being able to do that. Shall we go?"

Sebastian follows Lee and the extremely excited Carl out of the door and round the corner to a large park. There are a few other dog owners around but nobody seems to care who they are and Sebastian sighs with relief.

They play fetch with Carl until they're ready to drop, and even the dog seems exhausted, then they wander back to the apartment, stopping at a small grocery store on the corner first to pick up some odds and ends that Lee needs. Sebastian watches from outside with Carl as Lee chats easily with the store owner, taking his change with a wave and a friendly "See ya later!" Lee seems to notice the scrutiny but just smiles down at Sebastian, making his heart thud just a little bit faster.

They get back to the apartment and Lee stretches, his hands nearly touching the ceiling. His t-shirt rides up to show a strip of skin and Sebastian tries - and fails - to stop staring. Lee, of course, notices, and drops his arms with a laugh.

"If you want to see me naked, all you had to do was ask," Lee says playfully, so Sebastian does what seems natural. He slides off of the sofa onto his knees and looks up at Lee, his eyes wide.

"Please may I see you naked, sir?"

Lee utters a muffled curse behind his fist, then scrubs his hand over his face. When he opens his eyes again they have a look in them that Sebastian knows all too well, and it makes his pulse quicken.

"You will go through to the bedroom," Lee says, his voice low but his tone brooking no argument. "You will strip off all your clothes and fold them neatly, placing them on the chair next to the door. Then you will sit on the bed and wait for me. You will not touch yourself, and Sebastian," Lee raises his eyebrows. "I will know if you do."

"Yes sir," Sebastian nods, and makes to get to his feet.

"Sebastian, I don't believe I told you to stand up." Lee's voice isn't angry, but it's not gentle, and Sebastian nods again, crawling through to the bedroom on all fours. He undresses on the floor, folding all his clothes carefully, then places them on the chair under his bag and crawls up onto the bed. There he sits, trying to ignore his already aching hard cock, as he waits for Lee.

When Lee finally appears, Sebastian sits up slightly straighter, trying so hard to be good. Lee looks at him appraisingly. "Good boy. You're so good, Sebastian. Now, what should I do with you?"

"Whatever you want, sir," is out of Sebastian's mouth before he can stop himself, and Lee smiles at him. It's not his usual goofy smile, though. This smile has a predatory edge to it.

"Whatever I want, hmm? Well, I do remember talk of tying you up and teaching you patience. Would you like that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, Sebastian. That's very good. Lie down on the bed with your hands holding the headboard." Sebastian does as he's told, and from the wardrobe Lee produces a pair of ties. Lee uses them to tie each of Sebastian's hands to the headboard, than stands next to the bed, looking down at him. Sebastian can feel his cock getting harder at the scrutiny, but he lies still, unsure of what it is that Lee wants.

"Hmm, I think..." Lee pauses, then glances at Sebastian's cock. "I think I'm going to suck you. No," he adds, clearly seeing the look of delight on Sebastian's face, "don't get too excited. You will not be permitted to come yet. You will only be permitted to come when I'm fucking you, and even then only with permission. Is that clear?"

Sebastian manages to choke out, "Yes, sir," and then Lee is laying on the bed next to him, face hovering over his crotch.

"Oh, you smell so good, Sebastian. I wonder if you taste as good as you smell?" Lee leans down and takes the tip of Sebastian's cock in his mouth, sucking off the fluid gathered there, and Sebastian has to struggle not to let his hips come up off of the bed. "Mmm, you do taste good," Lee says, pulling back for a moment, before sucking the head back into his mouth. He bobs his head a few times, then brings a hand up to wrap around the base of Sebastian's cock, stroking in tandem with his sucking. The other hand he uses to play with Sebastian's balls, and Sebastian bites his lip to stop himself from crying out.

He loses himself in the feeling of Lee's mouth and hands on him. It feels so good he can barely stand it. Then he realized that he's getting close, balls starting to draw up, and he gasps out, "Close...can't stop..."

"You _will_ ," Lee commands him, pulling off and taking his hands away in an instant. Sebastian pulls himself back from the edge, panting from the effort, and Lee strokes his thighs gently. "Good boy. You'll learn yet." Reaching for the bottle of lube, Lee coats his fingers and starts to prepare Sebastian. It doesn't take long as Sebastian has spent most of the last week with his fingers in his ass imagining just this moment.

"You've been so good, Sebastian," Lee says, wiggling his fingers inside Sebastian and making him see stars, "but you were almost quite naughty, so I don't think you've earned the right to see me naked just yet. Oh don't worry, I'm still going to fuck you." And with that, Lee undoes his jeans and pushes them and his underwear down to mid thigh, then sheaths his cock in a condom and smears it with lube.

As Lee begins to press in, Sebastian grits his teeth to stop himself from crying out at how good it feels. Being tied up adds to the feeling that Lee is in complete control, as does the fact that Sebastian is completely naked while Lee is almost fully dressed. There's a definite power imbalance here and Sebastian loves it.

Soon Lee is fully seated inside Sebastian and he pauses to kiss him hard before starting to thrust. He's brushing against Sebastian's prostate at every thrust and Sebastian doesn't think he's going to last much longer.

"Please...please may I come," he gasps out, but Lee shakes his head.

"Not yet, Sebastian. You're being so good, just hold on for me a little longer, okay?"

Sebastian nods, sweat pouring down his brow at the effort of not coming, as Lee speeds up his thrusts, the bed creaking rhythmically beneath them. Sebastian's head is tossing on the pillow, he's so desperate to come but he can't let himself, his whole world is Lee fucking him and his throbbing, untouched cock. Then finally, _finally_ , Lee's hand is on Sebastian's cock and he's murmuring, "You can come now, Sebastian. Come for me now," and Sebastian comes so hard his back is fully bowed and he cries out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

He's vaguely aware of Lee coming soon after, pulling out and disposing of the condom, and he tugs weakly at the ties binding him to the bed. Then Lee is untying him, rubbing soothingly at his wrists and cupping his face in his hand.

"Are you crying?" Lee asks softly, and Sebastian shakes his head defiantly. "I think you are. No need to cry, Sebastian. You were good, so good for me. So good and so patient and you didn't come until I told you even though I know it was hard for you."

"It's not that," Sebastian sniffs. "It was just so intense."

"It was, wasn't it?" Lee gets up and strips off quickly before returning to the bed, pulling Sebastian in for snuggles. He wipes at Sebastian's tears with his thumb and leans down to kiss him gently. "Now. Sleep."

"You'll be here when I wake up?" Sebastian murmurs, already half way asleep.

"I promise," Lee says, and Sebastian is out like a light.

Waking up in Lee's arms is possibly Sebastian's new favorite thing. He rubs his hand down Lee's chest, enjoying the feel of hard muscle under skin. He only realizes that Lee is awake when he hears him giggling, and he glances up to see Lee looking down at him.

"Ticklish?" he asks, and Lee nods.

"A little."

"I didn't know you were awake."

"You were just feeling me up in my sleep, huh?" Lee's tone is teasing, and Sebastian laughs.

"Yeah, something like that." He stretches a little, before placing his hand back on Lee's chest. "So I seem to remember that we were going to talk about our lists some?"

"Yeah. I mean, I don't know how much there is to say. I read yours, you're free to read mine but there weren't any major discrepancies." Lee takes two notebooks out of the drawer on his bedside table and passes them over to Sebastian, who opens them and looks through the lists. They do have a lot of similar stuff on them under the same headings, and Sebastian almost laughs at how well suited they are. As he reads, he finds himself gravitating towards Lee again. The scene wasn't quite heavy enough for him to be experiencing the drop, but quite intense play like that can make him kinda clingy.

He explains this to Lee in low tones, not sure what to expect, but Lee just smiles at him. "I don't mind. Cling away. You've earned it anyway, you were so good earlier."

Sebastian blushes, and Lee leans over to kiss him. If Sebastian thought it was bad before, not being able to get enough of Lee's kisses, it's even worse now. He clings to Lee, greedily accepting every kiss and returning it just as hard. They kiss until Sebastian's lips feel numb, then Lee draws back.

"I should probably let Carl out. I shut him in the kitchen so he wouldn't try to get in here since I figured that would kinda ruin the mood."

"Sure," Sebastian says. "Does he get destructive, or...?"

"No, no," Lee replies with a grin. "Just pouty." Lee gets up and goes over to one of his drawers, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and puts them on. "You should come through and I'll make us some lunch," Lee adds, and Sebastian nods. He thinks for a moment, then goes to the same drawer as Lee had just been in, pulling out another pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. Hoping that he's not committing some kind of grave _faux pas_ he pulls them on. The sweatpants are slightly too long and the t-shirt is slightly too big, but he likes how they feel. He heads through to the living room, where Carl is now laying in front of the sofa, and sees Lee's mouth gape at the sight of him.

"I didn't bring...I mean, I only had jeans with me so I just thought..." Sebastian stammers out as Lee stalks towards him. Then Lee is kissing him roughly, nipping at his lips and hand around his neck, before pulling back, leaving Sebastian wanting more.

"Fuck, you look good in my clothes," Lee says almost reverently, and Sebastian tries not to show his relief too obviously.

"I want sure if you'd mind," he says, and Lee shakes his head.

"Oh, I don't. I really don't if you're going to wear them like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen?" Lee shakes his head. "Never mind. Lunch!"

They eat the sandwiches Lee makes on the sofa, laughing at Carl who is looking hopefully between them, waiting for any scraps to fall. As they finish both sandwiches and coffee, they discuss their favourite movies. Lee is appalled that Sebastian hasn't seen Singing in the Rain, and immediately gets up and puts the DVD in the player.

"We're watching this now because without it your film education is sadly lacking," Lee says, and Sebastian hides a grin. When Lee sits back down on the sofa, Sebastian shifts so that he's snuggled in to Lee's side. Lee curls his arm around Sebastian's back and starts playing with his hair, and Sebastian has to make an effort to concentrate on the movie rather than just let his eyes close with pleasure.

He does enjoy the movie - by the time it's finished, he wonders why he had never watched it before, it's so totally his kind of thing - and he tells Lee so. Lee looks pleased at that, then checks the time. "Well, we have a while until dinner, and if you're in the mood for cheesy old fashioned musicals we could always watch Top Hat?" Now that movie Sebastian has seen, and he really likes it, so Lee changes the DVD while Sebastian gets up to go to the bathroom. When he gets back, Lee is sitting on the sofa with Carl's face in his hands, crooning something quietly to the dog, and Sebastian can't help but smile. Lee seems to realise that he's there and lets Carl go, looking round to where Sebastian is standing.

"Uh, hey. I was just telling Carl that he needs to get used to having you around since he's not going to be the only guy in my life anymore."

Sebastian comes round to the front of the sofa and flops down on to Lee's lap, hamming it up with his hand on his forehead and saying, "You like me! You really like me!" which makes Lee laugh so hard he ends up coughing. Sebastian climbs off of Lee's lap and snuggles in beside him again, and they watch the movie. This time, however, they keep up a running commentary of how many times Fred Astaire could have just said "By the way, I'm Jerry Travers" and prevented the whole farce, as well as all the times that Bates steals the show. It's more fun than Sebastian has had in a long time - of the non-sexual kind, anyway - and he's kind of sorry when the movie ends.

They order Chinese food, and they put the TV on in the background as they eat, sharing each other's as much as eating their own. When they finish up, Lee puts the cartons straight into the garbage.

"If I leave them out, Carl seems to take that as an invitation for him to eat them," he explains, and Sebastian laughs while Carl looks up at him innocently.

When he returns to the living room, Sebastian is sprawling on the sofa, flipping through the channels. He looks up at Lee and smiles.

"Hey. What's up?"

Lee shakes his head. "Nothing. Just thinking about how weird it is that we've only known each other, what, two weeks? But I can't even imagine my life without you in it now."

Sebastian's heart thuds in his chest, and he swallows around the sudden lump in his throat. "Same here. I, uh." He ducks his head. "I told my mom about you. When I got home, last weekend? I called her and told her I was seeing someone."

"Oh you did, huh? And what did she say?"

"She said she hoped you were treating me right, and was glad when I told her you were. She's...my mom, she's kind of awesome."

Lee sits next to him on the sofa. "And I take it you've had people in your past who...didn't treat you right?" Sebastian shrugs, and Lee's expression goes hard. "Do I know them?"

"No, they're not in the business." Sebastian shakes his head. "Anyway, that's all in the past now. I'd rather look to the future, here, with you." He links his fingers with Lee's and smiles. Lee's features soften as he leans in to kiss Sebastian, who quickly loses himself in the kiss.

"Mmm," Lee hums, pulling back. "I should probably feed Carl."

Lee goes through to the kitchen, calling Carl, and Sebastian rubs a hand over his face. He hasn't fallen this fast and this hard since, well, ever, and he's getting increasingly anxious about feeling this way. It's not supposed to be this fast, especially when his history has taught him nothing if not caution, but he can't help it. Lee is so compatible, so in tune with his needs - not to mention hot and ridiculously sexy - that he wonders just how far this could go. Especially since neither of them are exactly out. It's not like they could just wander down the street holding hands.

He's still lost in this reverie when Lee returns from the kitchen.

"Hey," Lee says, handing him a mug of coffee. "You look deep in thought."

"It's nothing," Sebastian says, smiling, not ready to talk about any of it yet. "Just thinking about how much I'd like to fuck your tight ass."

"Hmm," Lee hums, smirking. "I think that could be arranged." He grabs Sebastian's face aggressively and kisses him breathless. "And I know just how I want you to fuck me."

Lee takes Sebastian's hand and leads him through to the bedroom, closing the door behind him in case of curious dog.

"Strip and get on the bed," Lee commands him and Sebastian does just that. He watches as Lee's clothes join his on the floor, then Lee climbs on top of him and starts kissing him, their hardening cocks rubbing together. Lee reaches over and grabs the lube from the bedside table, squirting some on his own fingers. He twists his hand behind himself, and his mouth goes slightly slack as he begins to finger himself.

Sebastian watches hungrily from his position below Lee, wanting to join in but knowing that Lee just wants him to watch right now. And it's so hot, seeing Lee fingering himself open, knowing that he's going to be fucking that tight hole soon.

All too soon and not soon enough, Lee is pulling his fingers out of his ass and rolling a condom down Sebastian's cock. Sebastian's hips thrust slightly at the touch, and Lee smiles wickedly.

"Ah, ah, Sebastian. I think I know just what to do with you. I think I'm going to fuck myself on your cock, and you're just going to lie back and take it. You're not going to move, and if you're very good, I'll let you come. Does that sound good?"

"Whatever you want, sir," Sebastian whines, pretty sure that this is one task he's going to fail. But then Lee is sinking down onto his cock, and it feels so fucking good that Sebastian thinks he could die happy right now.

By the time Lee's hips are pressed against Sebastian's, all he wants to do is thrust into that tight heat, but he balls his hands into fists and fights the feeling. It never passes, and in fact gets more powerful as Lee starts to move his hips.

Sebastian bites his lip and feels himself start to sweat at the effort of not thrusting. Above him, Lee is rocking his hips, his hands laying on Sebastian's chest.

"Uhn, you feel so good inside me," Lee says, speeding up his movements. "Feels so good, fucking myself on your cock, and you just laying there and taking it like a good boy, you're such a good boy, Sebastian. You're being so good."

"Please," Sebastian chokes out. "Please may I touch you?"

Lee shakes his head. "No, Sebastian. I'm going to touch myself, and I'm going to come all over you. All right?"

"Yes, sir," Sebastian manages, and then Lee does just that, stroking his own cock as his movements speed up and he comes, head thrown back.

"Mmm," Lee hums happily, leaning down to kiss Sebastian and rubbing his come into Sebastian's skin. "You were very good, Sebastian. You were so good. You can move now and you can come for me."

Sebastian grabs hold of Lee's hips and starts to thrust, until he comes, hands clasped in Lee's.

"That was..." Sebastian pants.

"It was amazing," Lee smiles down at him, then shifts, sliding off of Sebastian's softening cock and moving to lie beside him. Sebastian disposes of the condom quickly, then returns to the bed to snuggle in to Lee's side. Lee's hands come up to frame Sebastian's face and then they're kissing, gentle kisses that make Sebastian's heart pound a little harder in his chest. After a few minutes, they hear a scrabbling noise at the door, and Lee laughs.

"Carl," he says by way of explanation, and he gets up from the bed to open the door. Carl bounds into the room onto the bed just as Sebastian manages to pull the covers up over himself, and Lee follows, crawling up the bed to join Sebastian under the blankets. "You don't mind if he sleeps in here with us, do you? He'll get cranky if he's shut in the kitchen all night."

Sebastian laughs, scritching the dog behind the ears as Carl's tail beats an irregular rhythm on the bed. "No, I don't mind. I could use a shower, though."

"Want some company?" Lee asks, grinning wickedly, and Sebastian smirks.

"I wouldn't say no," he laughs, and leads Lee through to the bathroom.

They spend the rest of the weekend fucking and taking Carl for walks, and by the time Sunday evening comes Sebastian feels like he's been there for a lifetime. They say their goodbyes at the door, and Sebastian kisses Lee like he never wants to stop.

The next few weeks are much the same: text messages and phone calls during the week, then spending the weekend wrapped around each other at Lee's apartment. They almost never stay at Sebastian's place because of Carl, but Sebastian doesn't mind. Lee's place is starting to feel like home anyway.

His stuff is starting to migrate there too. He now has two drawers for his clothes in the dresser and Lee always keeps in the kind of cereal he likes.

Everything is going so well - too well, really - when it all goes horribly wrong. Sebastian swings by Lee's apartment as usual one Saturday morning, but instead of greeting him with his usual smile, Lee looks troubled.

"What is it?" Sebastian asks, a list of possibilities running through his head as he follows Lee over to the sofa. "What's wrong?"

Lee's laptop is sitting on the coffee table. "I got a call from my publicist this morning. She wanted me to see this." It's a YouTube video, and Sebastian watches it, horrified, as he sees both of them out playing with Carl in the park the previous Sunday afternoon. There's nothing incriminating in and of itself, but the fact they're out together is going to raise some eyebrows.

"Oh." Sebastian's mouth is dry. "So...how should we handle this?"

Lee shrugs. "I don't know. My publicist wants me to be seen in public with some random starlet to quash any further rumors, but I've never done that so I don't see why I should start now. Besides, it's just two guys out for a walk, right?"

Sebastian winces. "I don't know if the fans will see it that way. There are some fairly imaginative ones out there who see meaning in simple looks - they're going to be on the lookout for this happening again."

"So what do you suggest? Do we go public?"

Sebastian's eyes widen. "Go public? You mean...with us? You'd want that?"

Lee huffs a laugh, laying his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I don't know that I would have wanted to so soon, but. I'd like us to have a future, and I don't see that happening any time soon if we don't go public eventually."

"You want us to have a future?"

Lee looks at him sharply. "Of course I do! Don't...don't you?"

"I do, it's just that we've never discussed exactly what we're doing here."

"Well, I hoped we were in an exclusive relationship. I kinda hoped you were my boyfriend," Lee smiles. Sebastian's heart leaps in his chest.

"Yeah, I kinda hoped that too," he says, before leaning in to kiss Lee softly. "So we're really gonna do this? How are we going to do this?"

"I think..." Lee pauses, glancing down at the laptop screen. "I think we play it by ear. I'll tell my publicist that we're not going to stop taking Carl out for walks together - you might want to give yours a heads up too - and then if the rumor mill keeps on then whichever of us has the first interview just casually drops it into conversation. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me. That way we don't have to make any big decisions yet."

"That was my way of thinking. But I have to say," Lee adds, bringing his hand up to cup Sebastian's face, "I've never felt this way about anyone after only two months together. I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone, period."

"What are you..." Sebastian manages, and Lee leans his forehead against Sebastian's.

"I'm trying to say that I love you, Sebastian. I love you and I'll shout it from the rooftops if it comes to that."

"You crazy, romantic bastard," Sebastian gasps out, surging up to kiss Lee. "I'm so in love with you."

The kiss goes from gentle to heated pretty quickly, and they are soon tearing at each other's clothes, trying to get each other naked as quickly as possible. They're both down to their underwear when they hear a low whine from across the room and they both look up to see Carl staring at them, head tilted to one side.

Sebastian laughs and Lee hangs his head. "We should probably take this to the bedroom," Lee says, grinning, and Sebastian nods his agreement.

Lee stands and pulls Sebastian up from the sofa, then leads him through to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. They both strip out of their underwear, and Lee pushes Sebastian down onto the bed where he bounces as he lands. He props himself up on his elbows, then Lee is climbing on top of him, rubbing their hard cocks together. The friction is good, but it's not enough. Sebastian wants more.

"God...Lee... _please_ ," he pants, and Lee smirks down at him.

"Don't worry, Sebastian. I'm going to take care of you." And he does; preparing Sebastian carefully before sinking into him and fucking him in long, slow, smooth thrusts. Sebastian tilts his hips up and groans when Lee's cock starts rubbing against his prostate, making him see stars behind his eyelids.

He clasps his hands behind Lee's neck, drawing him in for a kiss that ends with Lee biting Sebastian's bottom lip before soothing the sting with his tongue. His cock is rock hard and dripping between their bodies, but he doesn't want it to end yet. He never wants it to end, wants Lee to keep fucking him like this forever.

"I love you," Lee mutters against his lips and he kisses him again, as if he could swallow the words and keep them inside himself forever. Lee's hips are keeping the same even pace and Sebastian can hear himself making noises, a quiet "ah...ah...ah" on every thrust. They fuck for what feels like hours, and by the time Lee starts to speed up Sebastian is aching, knowing that he'll be feeling it later. Their movements become more rapid now, Lee's hips slapping against Sebastian's ass with every thrust, and then Lee's hand is on his cock and Sebastian is coming with a low cry. He lies there, spent, as Lee fucks into him three, four times more before coming.

They clean up quickly, then lay in each other's arms, catching their breath.

"That was amazing," Sebastian says quietly, turning his head to press a kiss against Lee's chest. "We should definitely do it again sometime."

Lee laughs, the low rumble of it vibrating through Sebastian's cheek. "We definitely should. But first, we have a dog who is probably wondering why he hasn't been walked yet."

Laughing, Sebastian grabs his underwear off of the floor and follows Lee through to the living room to get the rest of his clothes.

Although he does warn his publicist about the possibilities first thing on Monday morning, it all comes to nothing in the end. Of course there is speculation, but there's always speculation of that kind, Sebastian has found - he's pretty sure half the internet still thinks he's fucking Chris Evans, which is...weird since Chris is his bro.

Things go back to normal for a few weeks, but when he turns up at Lee's door on the Saturday after Lee's last day of filming for that season, Lee seems a little on edge. The feeling doesn't go away, and eventually Sebastian asks, "Hey...did I do something wrong? Just tell me and I'll fix it."

"What?" And then Lee laughs, seemingly back to himself. "No, you've done nothing wrong. I'm just nervous is all."

"Nervous?"

"I have a present for you. If you don't like it then that's fine, it's whatever, but I just thought you might...here." and Lee thrusts a box into Sebastian's hands.

Sebastian looks curiously at Lee, then opens the box to reveal: "A collar? You want to collar me?"

"Only if you want to! And only here in the apartment. I just thought, well, I wanted to show how much you mean to me and how much this relationship means to me and." Sebastian cuts off his babbling with a kiss.

"I love it. Would you mind?" he asks, holding the collar out to Lee. Lee looks thunderstruck, like he can't believe that Sebastian is actually willing and wanting to do this, and he fastens the collar not too tightly around Sebastian's neck.

"How's that?" Lee asks, and Sebastian smiles.

"It's perfect."


End file.
